Huifu Emperor
The Huifu Emperor (Indralan: 恢復帝, Huīfù Dì), also known by his given name Liu Che (Courtesy name: Tong, ''Era name: ''Huifu), or his posthumous name Xinhan Gaodi was the Emperor of the Xinhan Dynasty between 2966 and 2982, during the Indralan Dyarchy. He was the first International Monarchist League recognized Emperor of Indrala, later co-monarch of Indrala, reigning as the Emperor of the Great Xinhan Dynasty.''' The recognition by the International Monarchist League had at one point angered the Government of Indrala and has threatened the diplomatic ties between Indrala and IML countries, despite the historical fact that the Great Xinhan Empire was the first example of a fully united Indrala, despite it only lasting for 200 years. The ultimate goal of Liu Che and his Diguodang was to abolish the Republic and establish a monarchy under the name Great Xinhan Empire. Liu has stated that he would create the empire based on the principles of Consitutional Monarchy, Confucianism, Conservatism, and Meritocracy. Currently, he has partially achieved his vision, now being the co-monarch of the Great Commonwealth and Empire of Indrala. The Great Xinhan Empire was the first indigenous monarchy to actually unify Indrala. It was also the longest lasting "true" monarchy, as the head of state was non-elective and always a member of the Imperial Liu Clan. The only indigenous Indralan monarchy besides the Great Xinhan Empire was founded by the ancient Paramount Leader of Indrala, Shuro Dureas, whose United Indralan state quickly evolved into an elective monarchy and a Beiyis' (Nobles') Republic after his death in 1253. The only royal house, besides the Imperial Liu Clan, that held a title similar to the Emperor of Indrala was the House of Battenburg, the former ruling house of the abolished Alorian monarchy. The title and the throne was abolished with the first Communist insurrection and expulsion of the Alorian colonial government and forces in 1938. In the August 2939 election, the Diguodang (Imperial Party) swept the national elections, gaining a majority of seats in the Minguo Lifa Yuan and Liu Che became President of the Indralan Minguo. However, the Diguodang's time in Government was short and were defeated in the following elections, returning the conservative-republican Kuomintang to power. However, since 2972, the Zongshi Liu or Imperial Clan of Liu, have maintained dominance over the Lifa Yuan (Legislative Yuan) of Indrala. Thus, since the monarchy of Indrala has been established, the Zongshi Liu have been the most popular party. It seems as if the people desire the monarchists in power. Formerly, a large debate had occured within the International Monarchist League between the Diguodang and the Kuomintang over which clan, the Lius or the Dengs, was the heir to the Dragon Throne of Indrala. Both sides continue to have their strengths and their weaknesses concerning their claims, but Liu Che intends to carry the Imperial Liu Clan to victory. As of late, Liu Che has come to terms with Clan Deng and compromised with them on creating a new nation, a diarchy within Indrala. The North would be ruled by the Dengs, the Paramount Leaders, while the South and Capitol would be ruled by the Lius, Emperors and Empresses. The nations itself is ruled by a Viceroy in place of the Paramount Leader and Emperor, but the future of Indrala looks bright. Emperor Huifu (Liu Che) has decided to marry off his eldest daughter Crown Princess and Queen of Xinhan, Liu Feng (Indralan-Han)/Ishida Fenikkusu (Gao-Showan) to the eldest son of Clan Deng in order to form the Empire of Greater Indrala. Liu Che is styled as His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of the Great Xinhan Dynasty, Son of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand Years and of the Present Time, Great Sage, Patriarch of the Imperial Clan of Liu, Co-Monarch of Indrala, and His Imperial Highness the Prince of the Imperial Federation of Sekowo. Category:Monarchy Category:Nobility Category:Heads of State Category:Monarchs Category:Indralan people